1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically it relates to a combined golf bag and collapsible golf cart. The combined golf bag and collapsible golf cart is a golf cart assembly that is built into a golf bag assembly, so that operation of a hand switch on a pull handle makes it simple to change carrying the golf bag assembly from a hand pull golf cart mode to a carry on shoulder golf bag mode. The golfer can save time in utilizing and storing the golf cart assembly, since the golf bag assembly and the golf cart assembly are combined into one unit, so that the golfer can transport the golf bag assembly any place on the playing field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,732 to Schemenauer; 4,053,169 to Taylor; 4,382,612 to Larkin; 4,522,299 to Clark et al.; 4,822,071 to Widegren; 4,890,856 to Mursch et al.; 4,911,465 to Hauer; 5,267,750 to Thompson and 5,470,095 to Bridges all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.